Abandoned A Roblox Creepypasta
ABANDONED A ROBLOX CREEPYPASTA So I have Hearing a Story of A Abandoned Town The Town Only Had 3 Working Buildings and Poor People and Wealthy People Also Lived There.There was A Market,A Hopsital and a School and Then There are Houses,Hotels and Apartments Rumors Say That Lots of People There Committed Sucide Spawn Dangerous Spiritual Rituals And Black Magic And Most of all The Most Haunted Buildings Are The Wellmans Family House,The Heffmell Family House,The Adamets Family House,The Vawel Family House,And The 3 Working Buildings And With the Hotels and Apartments The Town Lives in ■■■■■■■ But the Address Is Unknown The Most Haunted Houses Had a Family Who Were a Fan of The Game Roblox Which i Play a Long Time Ago I Liked The Game So Much i was a fan of it when in the 2009 - 2014 But those Child Friendly Youtubers Though Made it Worse as it seems The People In The Town Who Played Roblox were Moslty Scammers and Hackers And Send You to A Game in Roblox of a Hospital Saying The Black Town of ■■■■■■■■ Which was the Name Of The Town i was Talking About Before. The First Hacker and Scammer Was Just Usernames With Random Letters and Names. But The Town isn't just Haunted but more than Haunted The Show "■■■■■ ■■■■■■" Was a Abandoned Ghost Hunter Show and Were Missing And The Only Footage of them was them in the 3 Working Buildings The Most Dangerous and Scariest was the School and Hospital They also went to the Apartment too but the Footage Was Missing and It Appears In the Footage That...That They Died A Note was found under a bed in a house i was looking in when i was ghost hunting with my friends The Note Said "Is it Glad That Were Us Giving Our Lives Away Roblox is Such a Memory to Exist in my Life i was Giving Away? Well it a shame if you think it glad im sad,im angry and i have no life just a soul" Then a Another Note Came Under My Bed "It A Shame I Had to Give my Life Away Depression Made me a Soul With Anger and No Love Roblox is the Only Memory and it a joy" And Things Starting going Werid When i was in the Hospital Doors Started Shutting,Footsteps were heard and Voice Talking that didn't sound like our Friends Voices. I thought the voices were in my mind but they weren't . Then After Out Hunting i was In my Roblox Account then a Message Appeared and The Message was By "■■■■■■■■■■" he sent me a game link to a Hospital With Dead Mental Patients and The Crew of The Missing Ghost Hunt Show Then The Game Teleported me To a Black Room With the Word on the Wall "Stop Trying to Prank me Brother" Then To a Another Game With a Dead Hanged Guy With the Note "It not me it him" Then the Wall Turned to Blood Red and The Word "Give me My Life" Then Someone Hacked my Friend's Roblox Account and The Username Changed to ItNotMeItHim Then My Account's Username Was Changed into ItYou So I Had a Different Account I Checked on my Old Hacked Account the Username Changed into Imstillherewatching Category:Marked for Review